


As You Wish

by FanficAllergy



Series: Patchwork - 50 Theme Challenge [12]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cravings, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everlark Drabble Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy and Katniss are two un-mixy things.  Thankfully there's a Peeta present to make everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Hunger Games Trilogy is property of Suzanne Collins. This is a parody fanwork by fans for fans. No money was made off of the creation of this fanwork.
> 
> Title: As You Wish  
> Theme: 17: I Love You  
> Words: 1000  
> Summary: Pregnancy and Katniss are two un-mixy things. Thankfully there's a Peeta present to make everything better.

**oOo**

 

Katniss hated being pregnant. Hated it! She didn't know why people, Effie in particular, insisted on telling her it was a magical process and that she should enjoy it. Effie'd never been pregnant, and knowing the former escort, never would be pregnant.

 

So what did she know?

 

Effie's body wasn't insisting the smell of roasting meat was the most foul smell in the history of smells.   That Katniss' typical breakfast of toasted bread and cheese wasn't good enough and that she needed to redo it an hour or so later when her first breakfast inevitably made its reappearance. But that wasn't the whole of it. On top of the nausea and the vomiting, Katniss had to deal with an ever changing center of gravity. Breasts that didn't have the decency to stay flat like they had her entire life. Shoes that didn't fit anymore for some unexplained reason. And weird cravings for things that she'd never wanted before in her life.

 

Nope, pregnancy sucked.

 

In fact, the only good thing about being pregnant was her already attentive and caring husband somehow managed to become even more caring and attentive.   She didn't know how that was even possible. But somehow Peeta managed.

 

When she vomited her first breakfast into the toilet each morning, Peeta was there with a warm mug of ginger tea and a few soda crackers he'd baked fresh.

 

She smiled up at him weakly, taking a sip of her tea. "I don't know why you put up with this."

 

"You're having my baby. It's the least I can do," he answered, rubbing her back. "Cracker?"

 

She took the cracker.

 

When her center of gravity caused her to have trouble getting out of her chair at night, Peeta would be there ready to lift her up to carry her up the stairs, even though she knew his prosthetic leg still troubled him at times.

 

"Put me down!" She insisted. "I'm too heavy!"

 

He just tightened his arms around her. "I'll carry you a thousand miles if it means keeping you safe."

 

Somehow, she believed him.

 

When her breasts became too big to fit properly in her favorite hunting jacket, Peeta recruited Delly to help make her a new one with flaring darts to accommodate her ever expanding waistline.

 

"I can't!" She protested. "It's too much. I'll manage." She struggled to slip one of the wooden buttons through the leather hole.

 

He reached out to stop her. "It's not too much," he insisted. "Save your father's jacket for after you give birth."

 

"I'll just stop going out! It's not like I'm able to get anything anymore," she grumbled. "I make too much noise."

 

"You don't need to stop, Katniss. The woods are your home. Even if you don't bring back game, you need the woods for your survival."

 

She shouldn't have been surprised that he knew her so well. But she still was.

 

When she couldn't fit her feet into her well-worn boots, Peeta would rub her swollen feet and ankles until she was purring in contentment.

 

"You can't be enjoying this," she stated one evening.

 

Looking up from where he was running his hands up her left calf, he smiled at her. "But I do. I like knowing that my touch can make you moan like that."

 

"Like what?"

 

He demonstrated by kneading the arch of her foot with his thumbs.

 

She was unable to keep the sound of her pleasure in.

 

"Like that."

 

"I make those noises all the time when we..." she trailed off, still unable to put a name to their lovemaking despite having him in her bed since they were eighteen.

 

"I know," he responded with a smile, pulling her foot up to drop a kiss on the arch. "And I still love it all same."

 

She knew he did. He showed her every night she's willing to let him.

 

When she developed cravings for strange things like salt pickled plums and rice from District Three or potatoes stuffed with cured bacon and crabmeat from Four, he'd either go into the kitchen and whip it up for her or present it to her a few days later with no fanfare. It got to the point that she thought he'd had a supply of every possible food item hidden in their pantry just in case she might possibly want it.

 

She remembered the first time she had a craving.

 

"Peeta..." she said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen a little nervously, a bowl of uneaten lamb stew in her hands.

 

He looked up from where he was standing, washing out the dishes from their dinner. "Is there something wrong with the stew?" A little wrinkle formed between his eyebrows.

 

Katniss shook her head. "I want cheese buns." She turned her eyes to him pleadingly. "Please?"

 

"As you wish."

 

That was all he ever said. 'As you wish.' No matter how strange the request. It was a little maddening and endearing at the same time.

 

The labor was even worse than she'd been led to believe. All of her talks with her mother and the doctors in no way prepared her for the abdomen-piercing, back-splitting, pain. She thought she was going to die. And if Peeta weren't there with her for the whole twenty-eight hours, she might have. The entire time he held her hands, telling her to squeeze them with all of her strength with each contraction.   She's sure by the time her ordeal was over that she'd broken or at least bruised every bone in his hands.

 

But when their daughter was born, the smile on his face was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. It lit up the room, reminding her that the boy with bread from so long ago was still there within her husband and it made her fall in love with him all over again.

 

So when he approached her a few years after their daughter was born she knew just the three words to use.

 

"As you wish."

 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:   
> Written: 5/4/15  
> Revised: 5/4/15  
> Betaread by RoseFyre
> 
> Written as part of the everlarkedalways Always Real Countdown to Mockingjay on tumblr. Week One is Drabbles. And for this drabble I chose the prompt of: Everlark using timeless movie quotes. E.g. “I’ll be back.” (Yes I did it before... there's lots of quotes I want to use, okay?) 
> 
> This time the quote was "As you wish." from The Princess Bride. Which as we all know, means "I love you." And listening to Cary Elwes utter those three words is enough to get my cold heart a-fluttering. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
